


Bad Dreams

by CyberWolf_1013



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bad Dreams, Big Sisters, Camping, Chopper needs a Hug, Chopper-centric (One Piece), Comfort No Hurt, Crew as Family, Cute Ending, Friendship, Gen, Grand Line (One Piece), I'm Bad At Tagging, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Nakamaship, Nami is a good crewmate, Nami-centric (One Piece), Nightmares, Scary Stories, Strawhat crew - Freeform, feel better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberWolf_1013/pseuds/CyberWolf_1013
Summary: Ussop tells Chopper a scary story while the crew is camping out and now Chopper can't sleep so he goes to Nami for help.Yes, I know that Chopper is like 14 years old, but he is really gullible and has a very childlike mentality about things not concerning medicine. It's a little brother-big sister thing.
Kudos: 27





	Bad Dreams

The young boy slowly backed up as the fresh mound of dirt shifted and from beneath rose a hand, its flesh rotting away from its bones. Following the hand came the rotting decrepit body of a person, its eyes hollow and sunken, and the skin hanging in clumps off its body.

The kid could not utter a sound as he watched this previously dead corpse rising from its own shallow grave. Finally the creature was free of the graveyard dirt and it set its empty gaze on the terrified young boy.

He tried to scream, he tried to run, but he found both impossible. The boy was frozen to his spot in terror as he watched the undead creature stalk closer… and closer, until… AAARRRGGGHHH!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Chopper screamed and jumped in fright, as Ussop had just yelled out, and Luffy had snaked his hand around behind him and grabbed his shoulder.

Nami glared over at the group of boys. The noisy group consisted of Ussop, Luffy, Franky, and Chopper. They were a few yards away from the large fire, still in the circle of its light, but far enough away to not bother anyone else. Robin, Sanji, Zoro, and Nami had opted to stay beside the fire on the chilly night. The island where they had landed was uninhabited, hence the campfire on the beach, and besides the cool night air everyone was enjoying time off the ship.

"You're going to give poor Chopper nightmares if you keep up with that." The orange haired navigator called over to the snickering group. For the most part she was ignored but Luffy looked her way and grinned mischievously.

Chopper then turned and grinned. "Don't worry, Nami, I won't get nightmares. I'm not a baby."

Nami could see that the young reindeer was shaking from where she sat and just shook her head. She could already see where this was gonna go as Ussop started up another scary story. "Alright fine, but when he wakes up in the middle of the night, you're gonna deal with him."

A cool stiff breeze blew across the beach, making the fire flare up, and cast unnaturally shaped shadows on the thick tree line that met the sandy beach. A few scattered clouds crossed the moon's path making the world just a tad bit darker than it had been.

Later that night, the embers of the dying fire still glowed brightly, and the group of pirates were all asleep. That is, all except one, Chopper lay curled up in his blankets with wide eyes staring out into the semi-darkness. The small reindeer's keen ears picked up all sorts of strange forest noises from the interior of the island. The wind had picked up during the night and it whistled and howled through the large trees. Chopper whimpered and then suddenly a loud growling sound came from somewhere nearby, the young pirate shrieked and, abandoning his hiding place within his covers dashed across the small campsite. He stopped short upon finding Nami nestled comfortably in her warm blankets.

"Nami," the reindeer whispered, "are you awake?" There was a mumbled response from the still sleeping girl. So he tried again this time a little louder. "Nami?"

The navigator blearily opened her eyes to see Chopper standing next to her with worry in his big brown eyes. "Chopper, what is it? Is something wrong?" She asked sleepily as she sat up and gave the young doctor her full attention.

"No, there's nothing wrong." Chopper blushed, now that someone else was awake he felt embarrassed for giving into his fears like that. "It's just that, I heard something, out there." He nodded toward the forest.

Nami sighed. "I knew this was gonna happen." The orange haired girl looked down to her young crewmate. "Why don't you tell Luffy, I'm sure he'll protect you from whatever it is you hear."

Chopper just shook his head. "They'll laugh at me for be scared. Can I please sleep beside you tonight?" The small reindeer looked up at the older girl almost pleadingly.  
"Alright, but just for tonight." Nami sighed again, as she flopped back down and covered herself back up, ready to get back to sleep.

Chopper grinned and curled up as close as he could get to Nami without actually touching her. He didn't want her to think he was that big a baby. Then he heard it again, it was the strange growling sound. "Nami, did you hear that?" He half whispered.

Nami frowned and rolled over to face the scared doctor, propping her head up with her hand. "Did I hear what, Chopper?"

"The growling sound." Chopper shakily whispered.

"A growling sound, that's what you're afraid of, it's probably just Luffy's stomach growling in his sleep. Or something equally annoying." Nami said, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

Chopper gave a small nod. "Yeah, I guess so." But he was still looking nervously towards the dark forest.

The navigator shook her head. "I knew those stories were a bad idea." Nami sat up again looking down at her friend. She wished she knew what to say to calm his fears, she'd had more than her fair share of nightmares as a kid, but unfortunately a group of murderous pirates were anything but comforting. So, she thought about her mother, 'What did Bellemere do when we had bad dreams?' Then Nami smiled as she remembered.

"Come on, Chopper, you can share my blanket." Nami said to the little reindeer.

Chopper looked over to the older girl in surprise. "Really? You won't mind?"

Nami smirked, "It's better than you keeping me up all night. So hurry up already, before I change my mind."

The younger pirate grinned, and then quickly dove underneath Nami's blanket as the girl also lay back down. Chopper snuggled up to the navigator's side and she couldn't help but smile as she glanced down at him.

"Thanks, Nami." Chopper whispered as a smile spread over his face.

Nami didn't answer as she watched her young friend finally fall asleep. That's when she heard a strange noise and it had come from close by. It was Chopper's unknown growling noise. The orange haired girl furrowed her brows in concentration, listening hard, then she turned to look in the direction of the sound and all she saw was Luffy.

The rubber boy was spread out on the sand and he grumbled softly in his sleep as his stomach gave a loud growl. "Mmm…Hungry…"


End file.
